¿Dónde están?
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: ¿Que les ha pasado ahora Raisa, Juvia y Akane después de que murieran? Segunda parte de la historia : Vampiros


**"**_-__Ma…Mamá –escuché que decía una voz a lo lejos- Mamá, despierta –la __voz ya estaba a mi lado, pero no conseguía ver de quien era._

_Al no poder despertar sentí un golpe seco pero con algo blando. Molesta por el golpe conseguí poco a poco despertarme y vi delante de mí y con una enorme sonrisa a un niño de pelo azul corto y ojos morados._

_-Arriba –dijo el pequeño. _

_-¿Qué pasa Ritsu? –dije abriendo poco a poco los ojos quitándome las legañas de los ojos para poder ver con claridad. _

_-Papá ha vuelto –dijo el niño contento- Vamos tenemos que ir a buscarle –dijo tirando de mi mano. _

_-Vale, tranquilo, ya voy –me solté de la mano del pequeño y me levanté de la cama. _

_Marché al baño a arreglarme un poco. Desde que se marchó Ritsu iba diciendo lo mismo todos los días. Y ya había pasado un mes desde que él y los otros dos chicos se marcharon. No sabíamos nada de ellos. En más de una ocasión pensé que nos iban a abandonar, pero después reaccionaba, era solo trabajo… pero ¿Tanto era que no llegaban nunca? _

_-¡Papá! –dijo Ritsu gritando desde la ventana. _

_Me asusté eso no lo había dicho nunca. Salí corriendo del baño y miré por la ventana como tres figuras se iban acercando poco a poco hacia el edificio._

_-Me puse un pantalón y una camiseta y salí corriendo de la habitación con Ritsu a mi lado. _

_Llegué a la entrada principal y me quedé parada. El niño se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia una de las personas que llegaban. Yo me quedé parada mientras miraba como aquel chico cogía al pequeño en brazos y le abrazaba con fuerza. _

_Por mi derecha vi un reflejo azul que corría en la misma dirección que Ritsu, pero se detuvo delante de otra de las personas que iban. _

_Antes de que yo me moviera vi como un reflejo rubio se acercaba a mí pasando por mi derecha hasta que le perdí de vista. _

_-Menos mal que ya estás aquí –escuché que decía la voz de una mujer._

_Cuando todo se calmó y aquella persona me miró con el niño sonriente en brazos nos fuimos acercando poco a poco los dos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de tocarle de nuevo. Ritsu se bajó de los brazos de su padre y dejó que él y yo, al juntarnos, nos pudiéramos abrazar. Le abracé fuerte, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Nos besamos fuerte pero no podía dejar de sentir su piel en la mía después de todo aquel mes de estar separados, se me había hecho eterno._

_-Kanda… -dije sonriendo poco a poco- ya estás en casa. _

_-Sí, no quiero volver a separarme de vosotros –volvió a coger al niño y nos abrazó a los dos-. Ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con Komui, tiene que conocer la situación._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunté._

_-Después te lo contaré –dejó al niño en el suelo y se marchó. En la puerta se juntó con el pelirrojo y el rubio que se separaron de sus parejas. _

_Me junté con las chicas y vimos cómo se iban. _

_-¿Qué habrá ocurrido? –preguntó Akane._

_-No lo sé, pero para que no se vayan peleando tiene que haber sido algo gordo. _

_Los niños estaban jugando detrás de nosotras. _

_-Será mejor que llevemos a los niños a la escuela. Ya se está haciendo tarde._

_-Si, será lo mejor, no creo que ellos quieran que los críos lo sepan._

_Fui a coger a Ritsu, pero estaba con la niña pelirroja de ojos azules intentando protegerla de las travesuras de los mellizos de Akane. _

_-Ritsu, vamos que llegamos tarde a clase._

_-jooo – se quejó el niño- pero yo quiero estar con papa –dijo mirándome._

_-Ya estarás cuando vuelvas. Lo prometo –dije con una sonrisa. El niño asintió y cogió a la pequeña del grupo, a Jora, y caminaron los dos por delante de nosotras._

_-Keiss, Allie, vamos que vamos a llegar tarde –dijo Akane a sus hijos. Estos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del cuartel. _

_Caminé junto con las chicas. Me metí en la habitación y vestí y prearé al pequeño de 4 años para que fuera a clase. _

_En el pasillo nos encontramos con los niños de 6 años que correteaban de un lado a otro. Y frente a mí salió Juvia de la mano de su hija de 3 años, la cual se soltó de la mano de su madre para agarrarse a la de Ritsu. Así las tres con los cuatro niños caminamos hacia la sala del arca. _

_-Hola chicas –nos dijo un hombre que trabajaba por allí._

_-Hola Reever –saludamos todos. _

_Entramos en el arca con los niños. _

_Una vez en aquella enorme ciudad blanca buscamos la puerta que daba a Australia y entramos. Esperándonos en la puerta estaban las profesoras de los niños. Antes de ir con ellas cada niño besó a su madre. _

_Cuando perdimos a los niños de vista volvimos a nuestro cuartel. Aunque seguramente todas tendríamos cosas que hacer estuvimos esperando en el pasillo del despacho de Komui a que salieran los chicos. _

_Estuvimos esperando como una hora en la que ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, solo esperó a intentar escuchar algo que captar. Pero aparte de algún golpe no se escuchó nada. A la hora ellos salieron. Lavi lo hizo primero cogiendo la mano de Juvia y marchándose para estar solos. Kise salió después, cogió la mano de su mujer y se la llevó hacia el lado contrario, a las habitaciones. Kanda fue el último en salir del despacho y era el que peor cara tenia de los tres, algo había pasado en aquella misión que de algún modo sabía que no quería contarme. _

_-Kanda ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, pero solo me contestó con un enorme abrazo al que correspondí gustosa. _

_-Vamos, necesito tomar un poco de aire. _

_Sin apenas mirarme y mucho menos dirigirme la palabra caminamos hacia la entrada principal. No nos paramos, seguimos adelante. En el jardín estaban Juvia y Lavi. Este le estaba dando el colgante del copo de nieve. Siempre que Lavi se marchaba a una misión, fuera la que fuera, Juvia le daba el colgante como símbolo de que debía volver a su lado. Sonreí al ver aquello y seguí caminando al lado de Kanda. _

_Los dos seguimos caminando hacia un lago cercano. Se paró delante del agua, yo me quedé rezagada dejándole espacio para que cuando estuviera preparado me lo contara. _

_Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no recibía ni una palabra me acerqué a él. _

_-Kanda… -dije lentamente mientras le acariciaba el brazo-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Recibí un fuerte abrazo de su parte antes que ninguna otra palabra. _

_-Pensaba que no volvería a veros –dijo en mi oído susurrando cada palabra. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso? –dije asustada._

_-Las cosas no están bien… las criaturas están aumentando y si esto continua no podremos pararles._

_-Todo se arreglará, siempre sucede algo que lo arregla –dije con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarle. _

_Kanda sonrió me apartó el pelo de la cara y me besó con dulzura. _

_-Que haría yo sin ti –dijo volviendo a besarme. _

_Nos tomamos esa mañana solo para nosotros. Nos quedamos allí en el lago tumbados uno al lado del otro, tranquilos. _

_Me encontraba rodeada de cuerpos sin vida, y frente a mí solo un campo de batalla que parecía no acabar nunca. Por mi cabeza corría la sangre proveniente de una herida. Pero eso no era lo peor. Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas e iban a parar a los dos cuerpos sin vida que estaban debajo de mí. Cogí uno de los cuerpos, él más pequeño._

_-¿Por qué? –dije llorando sin poder parar –¡RITSU! ¡KANDA! –grité a la desesperaba viendo como los dos amores de mi vida estaban tirados en el suelo sin moverse, sin respirar…_

_Miré alrededor, cada vez había más gente en el suelo. Pero vi, no muy lejos de mí a tres personas tiradas en el suelo llorando. _

_-Lavi… -dijo una de ellas –Lavi despierta –dijo sin dejar de llorar. _

_Vi cerca de aquella persona dos cuerpos, uno grande encima de otro pequeño protegiéndole, pero no había surtido efecto y aquel ataque les había dado a los dos dejando a una sola persona llorando su perdida. _

_A mi otro lado golpeando el corazón de una persona se encontraba una chica rubia llorando desconsoladamente._

_-No podéis dejarme, de lo prometisteis-. Delante de aquella chica había tres cuerpos sin vida…_

_Miré el territorio en el que nos encontrábamos. No quedaba nadie con vida salvo la inmensidad de criaturas que estaban cerca de nosotros, y nosotras cuidando los cuerpos de nuestros seres queridos. _

_Vi que, de la enorme masa de criaturas, se acercaban a nosotras solamente tres. Todos parecían humanos por la forma que tenían, pero cerca de Juvia comenzó a cambiar de aspecto y encerró a Juvia en una masa de Agua. Cerca de Akane había un hombre elegante, pero no dejaba de ser una criatura. La chica intentó defenderse pero él la mordió hasta que quedó inconsciente. Y delante de mí aquel chico comenzó a cambiar su aspecto siendo ahora un enorme lobo negro, me sentí indefensa, solo quería protegerles a ellos. Aquel lobo se abalanzó sobre mí…_**"**

**-**Aaaah! –me desperté de un salto por aquella pesadilla.

La luz que entraba por la ventana me hizo daño en los ojos. Poco a poco me fui acomodando a la luz de la mañana. Miré alrededor, estaba en una habitación muy diferente a la mía del castillo.

-¿Dónde estoy?


End file.
